


Numbers

by SecretLifeofArwen



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretLifeofArwen/pseuds/SecretLifeofArwen
Summary: Recently found myself obsessed with Person Of Interest so here's a fanfiction!FYI: This is the only fanfic that I'm serious about at the moment. That means that I am carefully planning each chapter and that updates will be a little slow. Please have patience, I promise it'll be worth it. :) x





	Numbers

"Good morning Mr Reese," Harold said when he heard the door to his apartment open.

"Finch," John responded with a slight smile as he placed a coffee on the table. "Chai latte with soy milk right?" he said with the cheeky grin he only ever used around Harold.

"Thank you John, how much do I owe you?"

"You gave me a job...and a life Finch. I think that's payment enough," John smiled sincerely. He'd been doing that a lot recently. Smiling. Ever since Carter had recovered and they'd officially gotten together. Harold shook his head with a smile.

"Clearly you don't remember the countless times you've saved my life." He just shrugged in response.

A few minutes had passed before the door opened again. "Hello Ms. Groves," Harold said loudly as he worked on a sequence of code.

"Good morning Harry," she smiled widely at him.  _Everyone was smiling today_  John thought to himself.

"Where's Shaw this morning?" he continued, still not looking away from his screen. Root checked her phone.

"Sameen will be here any minute now," she blushed and hid behind a curtain of wavy brown hair. Just as that was said, Shaw same through the door and Harold muttered something about people not knowing how to knock.

"Hey Finch," Shaw said with a wave. They hadn't noticed John sat quietly in the corner of the room sipping his coffee. Either that or they didn't care to acknowledge him. Neither option really bothered him. He was practically invisible. And that's how he liked it. Unless, of course, he was invisible to Detective Carter, but that was no longer the case. John and Carter had had a rather intense heart-to-heart when they were trapped in an autopsy lab, in hiding from HR.

Just as John's thoughts began to wander, there was a knock at the door. Harold stood and limped over while he mumbled about someone finally having manners. John stood too and his hand instinctively reached for the gun that was tucked in the back of his trousers. After glancing through the peep-hole, Harold turned to John with a disapproving frown. "Put that thing away Mr Reese!" he scolded. "It's only Detective Carter." The tension harbouring in his shoulders eased and he let his hand hang at his side.

"Hello Finch," Carter greeted him then turned to John with a heart-warming smile. The smile she only gave to people she was happy to see. John reached out his hand and cupped her face before leaning forward to kiss her forehead. Just as he had, another voice made his eyes role.

"Hey Glasses!" Lionel said. Harold nodded in reply.

"Hey Muscle!" he turned to John with a grin. He knew how much he hated that nickname.

"Lionel," John replied more as an acknowledgement than a greeting.

Root was next to speak...

"Guys, we have a number!"


End file.
